Pressure containing systems and vacuum systems are generally known in the art and are used for a variety of purposes. For example, pressure vessels can be used to maintain a higher relative pressure in a chamber to cause gases and the like to become entrapped within another material. Vacuum systems may also be used for a variety of purposes including, but not limited to, extracting oils from plant materials and the like.
Generally, to provide a proper fit and seal between various components in the systems, one or more gaskets may be used to help prevent gases from entering and/or exiting the systems. For example, oftentimes a gasket is provided between a lid or manifold and the main body of the system. Such gaskets come in a variety of forms, may be made from a variety of different materials, and positioned in a variety of different locations.
However, prior gaskets and/or seals suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, many times the gaskets and/or seals are installed at the factory and are not easily user replaceable. In one form, a seal may be permanently affixed to the system such that a user cannot easily remove, clean, and/or replace the seal. In another form, a seal may be positioned in a groove such that even if removed by a user, may still require replacement by the factory to ensure that the seal is properly installed and positioned.
These issues can be problematic as a user cannot easily remove the seal, such as when the seal needs to be cleaned and/or replaced because of use, age, failure, and the like. Seals oftentimes have limited lifespans due to the materials they come into contact with, the stresses they are put under during use, damage caused when the system is assembled and the like. For example, portions of the seal may be subjected to localized stresses and/or pinching that can cause tears, premature failure, and the like.
Furthermore, seals are often designed with strict tolerances such that the components of the system must be precisely aligned during installation and use. If one of the components is slightly out of alignment, the seal may not make full contact and thus permit leaking. Similarly, seals are often designed for a component having a very specific size. This may be problematic since, even if the seal is replaceable, a user may need to stock a large number of different seals for systems having minor size variations.
In view of the above, there are a number of issues that often arise with prior systems and seals. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a seal that may be more easily installed by a user, may extend the useful life of the seal and/or permit use in a variety of differently sized and configured systems.